


Bubble Bath Boys

by vclkyries



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bubble Bath, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Han Solo - Freeform, Han Solo/Luke Skywalker - Freeform, Luke Skywalker - Freeform, M/M, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars original trilogy - Freeform, a lil bit steamy, skysolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vclkyries/pseuds/vclkyries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke makes Han a bath <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Bath Boys

"Babe, I have something special for you!" Luke called Han from the bathroom.

He had set up a beautiful bubble bath with flower petals scattered among the rim of the tub and scented candles lining the room. Han was certainly gonna love this.

Han walked in and sucked in a breath of surprise when he saw the bathroom all made up and Luke standing only in a towel.

"Luke, what's this?" Han asked, slightly shocked.

"Well I heard you were stressed with the falcon and..." He started beginning to walk forward and rub Hans shoulders soothingly.

"I thought we could take a relaxing bath." He whispered the last part in Hans ear. 

"I like the sound of that," Han growled lowly before beginning to strip. 

Eventually Han began getting in the bath, his muscles relaxing at the warm touch of the liquid within. Luke got in right after and sat between Han's legs and lay his head on the olders chest.

"Thanks kid, I really needed this" Han muttered, relaxing into the tub.

"I know you did," Luke replied softly, kissing Han's chin and playing with the bubbles on the older mans chest chest.

Han turned Luke around softly and began kissing him. Their mouths moved slowly with each if others and Luke smiled into the kiss. 

Han slowly wrapped his arms around Luke's waist, disturbing the bubbles. His arms began drifting lower than just Luke's hips.

"Babe, are you sure? Why not just relax?" Luke asked, moving Han's arms back. 

Han sighed and looked away slightly disappointed.

"It's fine if you want to darling but I'm just asking if you're sure. We'd ruin the water." Luke comforted with a wink. 

Han sat there and thought for a second. He shook his head.

"Let's just relax with each other." He said softly.

Luke relaxed into Han's chest one more time and appreciated the feeling of being with the person he loved most. 

There was peace in the force at that moment in time as Luke felt nothing but the utmost love and adoration.

At that point, Han began shuffling around uncomfortably. 

"Is there something wrong?" Luke asked.

Han shook his head, his face turning a little bit red as he shuffles about a little more.

"Do you want to get out?" Luke tried again, worriedly. 

"No it's alright but I have a little.. Er... Problem?" Han said, his face burning.


End file.
